1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to compasses for use in sailing boats, and particularly pertains to a compass or tactical instrument having means which indicate the direction of the true wind when sailing close-hauled. A compass showing the direction of the true wind instead of only showing actual course is very useful for the crew of a sailing boat when they want to observe and take advantage of variations in the direction of the true wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art compass that has been provided for sail boat crews to show the direction of the true wind has the limitation that it can not be arranged to suit different requirements with respect to viewing angles. This is often very important because the crew must be in a certain place for maximum speed and at the same time be able to observe the compass.
References cited by the Swedish Patent Office:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,363,087 and 3,791,211 and DOS 2,233,611.
No one of these citations describes a indicator of true wind direction.